Dragon Mating
by Alice Strife
Summary: It's mating season, finally!


He hissed as the back of his head hit the bed, his neck cracking back. The dragon slayer on top of him grinned widely, all her pearly white teeth and fangs shining as she dragged his hands above his head. She had a belt in her hand, where she got it from he had no idea, but she used it to tie his hands together above his head against his bed's headboard.

"Kind of pointless don't you think? I can teleport remember?"

"Shut up." She slapped him.

Doranbolt's head went sideways and he hissed out again.

"Don't speak."

Her eyes were sparkling and sharp, her tongue running over her lips before she bit her bottom one. Doranbolt gulped and pulled against his bindings, feeling the need to touch her. Wendy smirked satisfied that her bondage worked and quickly got down to business, using her claws to tear away his shirt. Her delicate nails scratched up and down his chest, soft hums and purrs coming out of her lips.

"When you said don't sp-"

Wendy slapped him again.

"Got it, not a word."

Through her heat and desire, she found the mood to laugh at him. Doranbolt grinned and started chuckling himself. Wendy's smile was small as she leaned down, pressing their lips together. Right when Doranbolt leaned forward, she leaned back, biting his lip and tugging it.

"You're mine." She whispered cuffing his cheeks.

"Can I speak to say you're mine as well?"

Wendy smirked, "no."

Doranbolt pressed his lips together and Wendy nodded, satisfied. Her hand ran through her hair as she kissed him again, teasing gently as she pulled away before he could even stick his tongue out. Doranbolt pulled against the belt, groaning every time he got so close.

Her nose brushed against his cheek, down his neck as she inhaled. She could barely smell herself on it, after tonight that was going to change though. She licked her fang before kissing a certain spot on his neck; a second later she took a bite.

"F-fuck!"

Wendy licked the blood and bit the spot again, making sure the mark would be big and bruised. Doranbolt's legs started moving, wrapping and getting entangled with her own. He wished he could touch her, grab her, this wasn't how he imagined their first time. He wanted to love her, caress her, lay butterfly kisses all over her body before he made love to her.

She was a dragon slayer though and dragons were dominant creatures. Natsu had more than enough explained the dating rules of being with a half dragon half human when they first started their relationship; their heat being something Doranbolt paid the most attention on when she came of age. A dragons first time was always supposed to be in heat, no matter what, and their mates were supposed to be the submissive while they were the dominant. After this first time Doranbolt wouldn't have to worry about things like being tied up and restrained like this. She needed to be in charge and he had no problem letting her, he just fucking wished the urge to touch and kiss her wasn't so much.

"Doran-bolt," she purred licking up his neck.

He sucked in a breath and exhaled a shiver that ran all throughout his body, his ribs feeling the most of it as they tingled. Wendy felt his excitement and grinned against his neck, trailing her lips down. She sniffed lightly against his chest, small kisses here and there as she crawled lower and lower until she was lying between his legs. Doranbolt was panting now and Wendy grinned, clearing her throat. He looked down at her sparkling eyes, that wide grin of hers as she leaned down and bit his pants. She pulled them off their button and used her teeth to unzip his pants.

Doranbolt groaned loudly and wished he had a camera to capture that moment. He had a feeling that there were going to be a lot of moments like that coming up soon. Wendy licked her lips hungry as she started tugging on his pants, sliding off the bed so she could pull them off. Doranbolt was left tied up on his bed only in his underwear while his girlfriend was fully dressed staring at his pants; shrugging and chucking them behind her before she brought her attention back to him.

"It's pretty unfair don't you think? My lack of clothes compared to you still fully dressed?"

Talking was a no, no; Wendy started growling lightly before she leaned up and blinked. A second later she was taking her shirt off, Doranbolt's jaw going slack as she just as quickly and calmly disposed of her pants as well leaving both of them in their underwear.

"Uhhh," words failed him.

"You're speaking," she whispered; her eyes were narrowing slightly at him.

Doranbolt gulped. Wendy started tsk-ing as she crawled back onto bed, shaking her head side to side.

"Punishment," she sang lightly getting settled on his legs.

"I-"

"Shhhh, I'm only allowing groans, moans, grunts, growls, oooh and begging. Anything else you're going to regret." She listed, trailing her hands up his legs, rubbing softly against his pelvis.

Doranbolt raised an eyebrow as she played against his boxer band, his eyes closing, a deep grunt coming from the back of his throat as her hand crept into it. She scratched against his treasure trail of hair before she gripped his member, Doranbolt pulling against his binds again. She giggled lightly and flicked her hair behind her shoulder as she sneaked her other hand in and slowly squeezed.

"Shit!" He cursed, groaning in pain.

Wendy frowned, hearing displeasure from her mate. He was supposed to be growling in pleasure, begging her for more and giving her the most delightful noises. She eased her grip and started scratching lightly; she heard him sigh. Okay, what next? Wendy licked her lips again as she slowly started moving her hands up and down, stroking him softly. She heard moans, he was moving against her and tilting his head back, these were all good signs.

Doranbolt felt good right now, so good. He couldn't stop his moans, didn't dare stop them since it was what she wanted to hear.

"More," he whispered.

Wendy heard him and listened.

"Faster."

A low growl escaped her lips.

"Please."

She obliged and started pumping faster, tightening her grip on him. There wasn't much space she had because of her boxers so she made the motion to let go and pull them off.

"Don't, please, oh God Wendy I'm so close."

Hearing his voice was like music to her ears. Doranbolt couldn't handle anymore, he opened her eyes to take one last look at her before he found his sweet release. He was left gasping for air while Wendy pulled her hands away, starting at the sticky white substance on them; when she looked down at his underwear she saw a wet stain there as well.

She brought it to her nose and took a sniff, it smelled like him but a little more bitter. She licked it; Doranbolt groaned seeing her do it. It was salty, not unpleasant though. Wendy looked up at her mate's flustered face and frowned; she didn't believe it was enough punishment yet. It didn't seem to be a punishment at all actually.

Doranbolt's member sprang to life when she pulled down his last article of clothing; his face turning a highly dangerous red. Wendy titled her head as she leaned towards it.

"No, Wendy don't-"

She growled and open her mouth wide, taking a bite.

"Ah-GO- fuuuu- ugh," he spasm.

Wendy laughed as she bit down harder, hearing him voice pain and displeasure. She licked his wounds, wrapping her tongue around to clean him up. Doranbolt tried desperately to get out of his bindings now, clawing at the triple, maybe even four knots she tied the belt in. He feared teleporting out of here would make her stop and ruin the moment, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

The more she licked the better he tasted, Wendy's tongue licked and wrapped all around his member as she watched her mate suffer and groan. A lick there, a bite here, her teeth scraped against his skin and he tossed his head back in pleasure. He started making noises, groans, his breathing quickening like he did last time before he released.

Doranbolt took a sharp breath... nothing happened. Wendy leaned back up, wiping the drool from her lips while Doranbolt yelled out in frustration. She giggled and he glared.

"Please, please, please, for the love of God, I'll bark, jump, crawl like a dog if I have to. Woof, woof." Doranbolt pleaded.

Wendy leaned up on her knees and pulled her panties down, sitting on her bottom as she pulled one leg at a time out before tossing it to his face. Doranbolt groaned and shook them off, watching her position herself on top of him.

"Wait, we haven't-"

Wendy's face clenched a little as she eased it. Doranbolt gasped and lifted his hips up, pushing himself further inside of her. She cried out and he cursed; this wasn't helping but he couldn't stop how he was feeling. He restrained for her though and waited for her to prepare herself, Wendy's face turning into something of pure bliss as she took him all in.

It was something else being inside of her like this, something he's never felt or could imagine. Wendy opened her eyes and grinned brightly, leaning over to press their lips together. She reached her hands out and grabbed his; he held onto her tightly and she started moving. Slowly, up and down, moving slowly against him.

"Oh yeah, oh, Wendy," Doranbolt breathed out moving his hips up to match her pace.

"Doranbolt," she purred picking up the pace.

It hurt at first and was uncomfortable, but as soon as Wendy got used to it she wanted more, much more of him. She wanted him closer, wanted to feel something more of this vibrating feeling, this tingling feeling, more of him inside of her. Doranbolt tried to move faster, grind his hips harder against her, but these restrains kept him in place. Pretty soon Wendy felt herself about to explode and then-

An animalistic dragon roar echoed throughout their apartment as Wendy came, tossing her head back. Doranbolt growled out with her and found his release, clenching her hand tightly. It took a second for her to remember herself, blinking softly as she looked down.

"Doranbolt?"

Her voice was light. Doranbolt's heart was racing, he slowly opened his eyes at her a smiled.

"Wow."

She started giggling.

"Untie me, please untie me so we can do that again, except ten times more better."

Wendy untied the belt and felt herself getting pulled closely. Doranbolt hugged her tightly against his chest and took in her scent, kissing her neck softly before he laid her down on the bed and hovered over her.

"Now this is how it's done," he grinned a dragon grin of his own as he started moving them again.

Wendy's eyes went hazy and starry as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Doranbolt."

"Legs too," he mumbled.

Wendy moaned out as she spread her legs out wide and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer than before. He wasn't restricted anymore, he was in control. He could show her how to really use his member to the fullest, in the fullest. Wendy started moaning and groaning, growling out pants as Doranbolt started shoving himself inside of her. She had just barely scratched the surface of his desire for her.

For so long he had watched her and waited, became patient and waited for her maturity, for when she'd hit heat. He's never waited for anyone before in his life, and whenever a girl wouldn't put out, he'd find someone who would. Wendy was different though. Seeing her, being with her, he knew there was no other, couldn't be no other, so there was a lot of lonely nights with his hand as his company. Being able to do this now, her even taking control and now begging him for more. It was like a dream come true.

"You aren't going to get any rest tonight Wendy; I have years of sexual frustration built up just for you," he whispered right in her ear as he lifted her up, changing their positions.

"Doranbolt! Doranbolt!"

She clawed at his back and bit his neck, making her territory known, making her mark on him, and he did just the same to her.

"You are mine, you understand me?" Doranbolt ordered her to listen.

"Yours, my mate, only yours." Wendy whined, feeling herself about to explode.

"Only I can ever do this to you, only I can give you this pleasure. If I ever see you with someone else it's all going to stop."

He stopped moving and Wendy started tugging at his hair, begging him to start again.

"Please Doranbolt! Please, I want you, I need you. Only you, please," she started crying in frustration.

She never looked more beautiful to him before; right here, right now, with her begging to get fuck with tears in her eyes.

He lasted the whole night, satisfying both their every wants, needs, and desires.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Doranbolt asked, the egg that was hanging on his fork falling back down on his plate.

"No; that's the point of mating for dragons Doranbolt. To reproduce? We certainly didn't use any protection to change that, so of course I was going to have an egg with how crazy we went a few weeks ago, how crazy we've been going at it every since we first did it."

"But I got us condoms! We've been using them!"

"Too little, too late."

"You can't be pregnant, you're too young! And I'm definitely too young to be a father! Why aren't you freaking out about this like I am Wendy!? How can you stand there calm as hell?" Doranbolt yelled.

Wendy shrugged, "I don't know. Just thinking about our egg, how she might look like you, or her me, how our egg is a result of our love, and raw passion, but also our love. I can't get angry or mad, all I feel is happiness and love."

Doranbolt blinked, feeling bad all of a sudden. He took a breath and put his fork down, "it's a baby you know."

Wendy frowned, "dragons lay eggs though."

"You're not a dragon, you're human. I think we established that because I wouldn't be able to fuck a dragon. You're having a baby and in nine months, God in nine months it's going to come out and-and- oh dear God. This is really happening." Doranbolt paled, placing a hand against his forehead.

Wendy walked over and sat down on his lap, casting a small calming spell on him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together, keeping them there until the two of them were about to run out of breath.

"Hey, no need to get so freaked out. This was going to happen sooner or later down the line, now it's just sooner. We're mated Doranbolt, or in your human terms married, children were the next step."

"But you're so young Wendy; how are people going to react seeing your tiny self pregnant? I swear to God if I hear one bad thing about you I'm going to kill them."

"Good, protect your mate and young. You'd make a good dragon Doranbolt, a real good one." Wendy smiled pressing their lips together again.

He let himself get lost in it and sighed inwardly. This was happening, whether he liked it or not, which he did like it. Wendy being pregnant, with his child... truth be told every time he came inside of her he hoped it would happen, he hoped that she would carry his seed so she'd forever be bound to him. And it had happened, she was forever his, truly this time.

"If we're going to do this we're going to do this right. We're getting married."

"But we're already-"

"The human way, with all our friends so it won't come as much as a surprise when they see you pregnant. At least that way people will be a little less judgmental. You're going to stop going on missions too-"

"Of course; I don't want to risk anything for our young."

Doranbolt smiled, "local ones are okay as long as they don't strain your magic. We're going to have to move into a bigger apartment, maybe even a home."

"Oh! Natsu owns a house in the woods! We can build one there too, I don't think many houses are for sell in Magnolia. Plus it gives us a chance to raise our baby dragon in the fresh and wide wildness, complete freedom."

Doranbolt frowned, "Wendy, I know it seems like I know everything and can do anything, but there are limits. I don't know how to build a house."

"You don't have to, we can tell Fairy Tail and they can build one for us, as a wedding present. Oh I want a big family Doranbolt, so we're at least going to need five rooms!"

Doranbolt's jaw dropped, "five? What kind of money?! Where is the energy? How many kids do you want?!"

Wendy pouted, "at least a dozen, please Doranbolt? I always wanted a big family, please don't deny your cute mate that." Wendy started whimpering, running her fingers through Doranbolt's hair.

He hated that look. This was the first time he's ever seen her beg like this and he hated it. He hated how good it made him feel, how he was the only person out there in the world who could give her what she wanted. He hated it so badly because now he'd do anything for her as long as she begged him like that.

"At least I'll be a young, handsome dad with twelve kids and not a grandpa. Maybe it is good you got pregnant so young?" Doranbolt hummed.

"Dragons immediately mate because their instincts tell them they usually don't have long to live. In a dragon eat dragon world you never know if you'll be the one eaten that day, so they immediately want offspring."

"Wendy the only one who's going to be eating you is me and me alone."

Wendy grinned, "so we have no reason to rush the dozen kids. I will take no less than a dozen though."

"I don't know how we're going to afford a dozen kids, but anything for my mate."

"Don't worry Doranbolt, Grandine left me a bit of dragon treasure I've been saving, plus my other savings. I'd say we have enough to have a wedding, build our dream house, and support six of our twelve kids!" Wendy clapped.

Doranbolt's eyes widened, "that much?"

"Dragons love shiny things."

"I guess I'll have to support the other six then; seems you will get everything you want."

"I always do, well I always started to after getting you."

Doranbolt smirked and pulled her head down, smashing their lips together in a heated mess.

"One quicky and then we'll go to the guild to tell them the good news."

"I don't want a quicky, I want this to take a while." Wendy moaned as his hands already started messing with her shirt.

"Sorry love, but I want to make it to the jewelery store before they close to get you a ring."

"Can it be shiny?"

Doranbolt started laughing, "you know you've been acting like a real dragon lately, more than the years I've known you."

"It's because I just turned of age; I can't control my instincts yet so I'm forced to splurge on them."

"The shiniest ring they have there then Wendy; nothing less for my mate and young."

Wendy giggled and she kissed him.

"I love you Doranbolt."

"Love you too Wendy."


End file.
